ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Knight
Mirror Knight (ミラーナイト, Mirā Naito) is an ally of Ultraman Zero from the movie Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial His design is based on the 1970s toku hero Mirrorman. Stats Powers/Abilities As a resident of the Mirror Planet, Mirror Knight possesses power over mirrors he creates and the light that reflects off of them, allowing him to preform powerful attacks and illusions. *'Mirror Kick': A surpise attack where Mirror Knight appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a flying kick. *'Mirror Portal':Using any reflective surface Mirror Knight can open a portal from that point and exit via another reflective surface, it is capable of stellar transportation *'Mirror Barrier': A defensive technique where Mirror Knight puts up a powerful and wide barrier to defend against attacks. *'Flight': Mirror Knight can fly under his own power, even across stellar distances similar to Ultras *'Mirror Knife': An offensive techniqe where Mirror Knight creates a weapon made from reflected light and launches it at an opponent. *'Silver Cross': A more powerful version of the Mirror Knife and Mirror Knight's most powerful attack, when it was first used, it was used in a dome of mirrors to bounce around and attack the opponent continuously with a cross-shaped energy attack. It can also be used without the dome and is still very powerful. History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire He first appears on Planet Esmeralda, where he is a guard of Princess Emerana. When Ultraman Belial attacked Esmeralda, he sent the Princess to a safe place, later he was trying to protect the Kingdom, but he was stabbed by Belial's claws on the back, corrupting his soul. After a while, Run, Nao, and Princess Emerana arrived on the Mirror World to look for the Shield of Varaji, there they saw Mirror Knight, but different,his eye colour is dark and seemed like he was in terrible pain . Zero decided to fr ee him from his corruption, after a short battle, Zero's light set Mirror Knight free. A while later, Belial's army was attacking the Mirror World, Mirror Knight decided to stay to defend it from belial's Army. He is later seen int he Final battle against Kaiser Belial, after Zero obtained the Ultimate Aegis, Mirror Knight used a illusion of Zero to trick Belial so Zero can fully charge the attack, after "Zero" was hit by Belial's beam, where "Zero" was broke into pieces, and Mirror Knight was revealed, showing Belial he fell for his trick, thus giving enough time for Zero to use the Ultimate Aegis attack on Belial, destroying him. In the end, he joins Ultraman Zero on the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultra Zero Fight One pending Ultra Zero Fight Two Mirror Knight and Glenfire become bronze statue before because Alien Hipporito attack them before.While Zero attacked by Glozam, Deathrem, Temperor & Tyrant, Mirror Knight and the other save Zero. Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Mirror Knight become bronze statue Zero watch Glenfire & Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Zero shocked watch Mirror Knight & Glenfire become bronze statue before Glenfire,Mirror Knight,Jean-bot & Jean-nine help Zero.jpg|Mirror Knight and the other ready to save Zero Mirror Knight introduce.jpg|Mirror Knight introduce himself to his enemy,Darkness Five Mirror Knight vs Deathrem.jpg|Mirror Knight vs Deathrem Ultraman Retsuden Mirror Knight & the other appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Trivia *Mirror Knight's creation was based on the special effects TV Series Mirror Man (1971). *Like the hero Mirrorman whose father was the previous Mirror Man, while his mother was human; Mirror Knight's Father was from the Mirror Planet, while his mother was from Planet Esmerlda, this was possible because the two worlds were close before the mirror world withdrew from stellar affairs in response to the Belial Invasion. *Tsuburaya Productions was originally going to name him Mirror Master. Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:Allies Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Aliens Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes